Howling Thunder
by BarakTheSlayer
Summary: There's a lot more to Harry than meets theye. the encounter with the dementor leaves him at a crossroads, where he learns of his true fathers name: Remus Lupin! UP FOR ADOPTION!


**A response to the howling thunder challenge by DZ2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the base for this plot**

_The Lycan gene, more commonly known as the werewolf gene, is very rarely passed down to children due to werewolves rarely coupling, but on the occasion it has happened the gene is very rarely tapped by wizards and witches as it requires magical bindings usually put on the soul to be destroyed. Very few things can destroy the binding, as whatever destroys it must specifically target the soul, and as it is very difficult to only destroy part of a soul, only extremely talented sorcerers are able to do it._

_-werewolves: a menace among men_

Looking around, Harry thought it was King's Cross station_._ Only cleaner. And nicer looking.

Underneath the bench he was sat on, there was a creature. A pitiful creature made from the remnants of an evil mans soul, Harry knew. How he knew this he wasn't sure, but he felt the same as he did when in the presence of Quirrelmort or the diary, so it was an instinctive jump.

The sound of footsteps alerted Harry that he was not alone, and turning around he saw two people who made his jaw drop.

The first was a man with a mop of unruly jet black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a pair of wiry glasses and with a goofy grin on his face. The woman with him had hair a shade of red that would put the Weasley family to shame, and a set of emerald eyes that looked eerily familiar to Harry's own.

His parents.

"Harry, you look underfed "Was Lily's first greeting, causing both boys to snicker.

"Really Mum, you haven't spoken to me in twelve years and THAT is the first thing you say to me! Smooth, Mum, real smooth" Harry replied, earning him a cuff around the ear from his mother, before she stepped forward and embraced him tightly. "You look like me, you know" She said softly, before pulling back. She pulled a lock of his hair in front of his eyes, showing him that indeed, he now had his mothers' hair. Harry's eyes widened.

"But, how? I had black hair before. Everyone always said 'you look just like James, with your mothers eyes' and all that crap" earning him another slap for his language.

"That, Harry, is because we transfigured your appearance and locked it with a binding to keep you safe, but the bindings gone now" His father replied, while his mother led over to sit on the bench.

"But why would I need to be kept safe? We were in hiding, right? What did my appearance matter?" The questions came out clipped and sharp, mostly through his confusion. Why would it matter if he looked more like his mother than his father? The answer was given to him in the form of a mirror that just appeared in his hand, showing him his face.

He had amber colored eyes. It didn't make sense. His eyes should be either green, like they were, or hazel like his fathers'. Seemingly reading his mind, his father answered his unasked question.

"Those are your biological fathers' eyes, Harry. I'm not, nor was I ever, your real father."

The ground seemed to spite him and slip beneath his feet. If he was not sitting down, he probably would have collapsed.

His mind was spinning. _No that's not right; James potter was always my father. Lily potter was my mum. That was the truth, everyone always told him that. I was told I was just like James, but I'm not even related to him?_

His mind ground to a halt. He never knew his father, so why should he care? Sure, the man died for him, but what did that mean, people have died for less, and maybe he was just dying for his mum and not him. Acceptance slowly made its way into his head, though he wasn't really sure why he agreed so readily. Maybe it was the fact that he never knew his da- _James_ anyway, so it wouldn't really matter if he wasn't there. So he asked the new question niggling at him, pushing him to ask it. "So who's my real father?"

Evidently shocked by his seemingly sudden acceptance, he explained, "All I ever had of either of you was knowledge imparted onto me by people at school. They seemed deliberately vague, just 'you're just like your father' but nobody ever said what you were actually like. I'm guessing they were trying to make me feel better. Or worse, in the case of potions"

They seemed again shocked, so they did something about it.

For the next three hours or so, they talked. They told Harry about their lives, including the war with Voldemort. They told him stories of Hogwarts, and James mentioned a map that he would probably find in the hands of the school pranksters (Harry made sure to make a note to talk the Weasley twins), and Lily spoke about her life and, strangely for Harry, her friendship with Severus Snape. They talked about their friends Sirius Black (Again, Harry made sure to talk to someone about the fact that he was innocent), Peter Pettigrew (His parents real betrayer, whom Harry realized must have been Scabbers, Ron's rat) and finally, a Remus Lupin.

"Hey! That guy's my new DADA professor, I'm in the same compartment as him on the train, and the guy was asleep"

His mother James laughed before James said "Why am I not surprised? I did say he was the marauders' brains, didn't I?" His mother seemed to sober up quickly though, before another bright smile broke out on her face.

Harry of course noticed and quickly asked if she was all right.

Her reply short and short of rushed out.

"He's your father. Remus Lupin is your father" She said.

Oh.

"That means he was the werewolf right? You said I was a werewolf, so that would be why" They nodded at his reasoning.

Harry was happy now he had a father who was alive, but he was still confused about some things, so they talked some more.

They told him about the wizarding world's prejudice and how a werewolf child would probably be taken away, and how they decided that they would just tell everyone that he was James' child. Only Remus, James and Lily ever knew.

Eventually, he had to leave, so they had their tearful goodbyes and Harry stepped back into reality.

He found himself looking up at the ceiling of the hospital wing, torrents of knowledge from the piece of Voldemort's soul and his 'talk' with his mother and James.

He stood up, feeling more powerful than ever, and ran (quite quickly, even for a werewolf) to find his father.

**Barak out.**


End file.
